


Adored

by ABCece



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, If you think there's going to be plot you thought wrong, M/M, Slice of Life, changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABCece/pseuds/ABCece
Summary: Quiet moments for the two of them were rare. It was nice to be peaceful like this, to feel nothing but the weight of Changkyun's head resting in his lap.





	Adored

It was interesting to be adored by Changkyun. Interesting because Changkyun didn’t give his heart easily. Kihyun knew he was lucky. In these moment where it was just the two of them, as rare as they were, Kihyun knew it. The pleasant heaviness of Changkyun’s head in his lap, the softness of the delicate skin webbed between his fingers, the way Kihyun could feel the reverberation of each of Changkyun’s heavy breaths in the pit of his stomach. The maknae’s breath was sneaking up the loose fit of his sleep shirt, the press of his nose making the fabric ride up slightly. It made it hard for Kihyun to focus on the trashy TV show he was barely paying attention to. He didn’t mind though, revelled in these rare moments alone with him.

It was interesting to be adored by Changkyun because the way he expressed love was unlike anything Kihyun had experienced before. There was an unexpected softness there. The way he touched shifted from the brash moves that were so typical for bandmates, all confident and harsh, to quiet touching. Fingers that barely skidded over fabric. His eyes fluttered slightly in Kihyun’s lap, stocky fingers twitching between longer ones, his back arching as he stretched into the soft fabric of the old couch.

‘What time is it?’ he asked, his voice rusty from sleep. His eyes sparkling and expectant despite barely having been opened.

Kihyun grazed his free hand over Changkyun’s hairline, brushing away the fine baby hairs that had fallen free from the main body of his dark hair. ‘It’s just gone midday,’ he said, and he swore he could hear the smile in his own voice. It sounded light and twisting, like the whistle of a flute. 

Changkyun smiled and reached up to tickle the small cleft in Kihyun’s chin, the crescent of his nail only ghosting over Kihyun’s skin and making his chest flutter. ‘Your legs must be numb,’ he mumbled.

‘A little, yeah. Don’t mind though, don’t move.’

Changkyun dug his nose further into Kihyun’s shirt, his lips tickling over the exposed skin at his trouser line as he said, ‘Wasn’t gonna anyway.’

He was addictive. It was unfathomable to Kihyun how something as simple as this, as dry lips on available skin, pocked goosebumps over his body. He wanted to kiss him, but kissing him meant the loss of seeing him and that was addictive too. Kihyun loved his angles. Loved the contrast of the harsh slope of his nose against softness of his apple shaped face. The deep v of his cupid’s bow compared to his round bottom lip. His intense, sharp eyes compared to the barest of arch in his light eyebrows. He traced his finger down the maknae’s nose and was rewarded with a puff a damp breath over his stomach.

‘Tickles when you do that.’

‘You’re the one that complains I’m not gentle enough,’ Kihyun said, he disentwined their hands that were locked together on Changkyun’s stomach, and prodded him lightly on the forehead. Changkyun’s eyes scrunched closed on contact and he made to bite at the finger hovering over him.

‘I want to kiss you,’ Kihyun said.

‘I’m not going to say no.’ He was already winding an arm around the base of his hyung’s neck, trying to pull him down. Lips pouting slightly in anticipation. And Kihyun was laughing and that was nice. It was simple with Changkyun. Sometimes, in the height of their comebacks, it felt like simplicity was a long gone concept.

‘Stop,’ he gasped out, the sound melodic through his smile.

‘Why? You want to kiss me. I want to be kissed.’ Changkyun’s words were distorted through the ferocity of his pucker. His eyes pinned onto Kihyun’s and glimmering with unreleased laughter.

Kihyun had to slam his hands down on his knees on the other side of the maknae’s head to stop them from crashing together. ‘But I want to look at you.’

‘Don’t be a creep.’ A second arm wrapped his neck.

‘It’s sentimental, not creepy.’

‘You’re too young to be sentimental, hyung.’

‘But you’re too pretty to not be sentimental over.’

The arms that had been tugging him down slackened and the points of the maknae’s eyes crowed as his face softened into something warm. He fiddled with the hair on Kihyun’s neck and quirked a brow.

‘You think I’m pretty?’

Kihyun shuddered at the tickle of Changkyun’s fingernails dragging over the hollow at the base of his head. 

‘You know I think you’re pretty.’

‘Doesn’t mean I don’t like hearing it.’ He raised himself up on a hand and a rush of blood pricked sharply under Kihyun’s skin where his head had been resting. ‘Please kiss me.’ Changkyun mumbled, his mouth barely opening. He lifted himself up to sit on Kihyun’s lap, legs still spread out along the couch.

‘Yeah,’ Kihyun said, his mouth already careening to meet Chankgyun’s. ‘Yeah, okay.’

It was interesting to be adored by Changkyun because he never expected to be adored back. Never expected the eagerness of Kihyun when they kissed. Kihyun was always the one to beg for it to be deepened. What started as the gentle press of lips, plush against plush, could never last because Kihyun was never satisfied with just that. There was a pliancy to Changkyun when they kissed that was untypical of him. When Kihyun’s tongue slipped to flick against his bottom lip he was receptive, he let the tip of Kihyun’s tongue stroke against his own, graze at his teeth, feel the cushioned skin of the inside of his mouth. One hand was still on his hyung’s neck but there was no grip there. Everything was soft and smooth.

When Kihyun pulled away, Changkyun’s lips chased after his and that always made him smile too. He noticed that Changkyun’s lashes were long today. There was no mascara on them, but as his eyes opened and caught the sun they cast long shadows down the curves of his cheeks. 

‘Why’d you stop?’

‘I still want to look at you.’

A grin. ‘But you see me all the time.’

And yeah that was true, but there was a difference between seeing and looking. Seeing Changkyun onstage, doused in dramatic lighting and weighed down with thick jewellery, wasn’t the same as looking at him now. No earrings, no nail varnish, no makeup. He was beautiful either way but Kihyun valued authenticism, and Changkyun’s natural state, all ruffled and pink, with an angry red mark down the side of his cheek from where his skin had pressed against Kihyun’s jeans, was authentic and innocent and addictive. 

He kissed him again. Changkyun wasn’t expecting it this time. Their lips met ungracefully and the maknae squeaked with surprise before letting his eyes close. His fingers reflexively looped into the hair at Kihyun’s nape again. He always did that. He liked touches that bordered on tickles, liked to make Kihyun shiver. Kihyun grasped one hand to his hip, the other rubbing circles on his thigh and Changkyun raised his leg slightly to meet the touch. 

He kissed each corner of Changkyun’s mouth, pressed one into his cupid’s bow and the tip of his nose and the dip between his bottom lip and chin. Changkyun laughed with each new touch. A short, low huff of air that fanned over Kihyun’s face. 

‘Can’t you just…’ he started, the huff in his voice negated by his smile.

‘Just what?’ Kihyun asked, letting his lips drag over the maknae’s jawline as he did.

Changkyun’s words were breathier this time. ‘Just kiss me properly.’

‘I am.’ He sucked Changkyun’s earlobe lightly, caught it between his teeth and licked at the small hole where an earring would usually sit.

‘You’re teasing me.’ Deft fingers dropped underneath the ridge of Kihyun’s t-shirt. He dusted the pads of each digit over his hyung’s protruding shoulder blades. The action forced them closer together. Chests touching but just barely.

Lips met lips again, and it was slow and humid and intense. Kihyun ghosted Changkyun’s sides and Changkyun twitched on top of him. Fingers crept further under fabric, to collarbones and hips, to counting ribs and sliding over the hollow of a belly button. Changkyun tasted like sleep, all sour and sticky. There was tea there too but it was subtle. Kihyun had never been one for this. He liked sterile. Would have wanted to clean his teeth before a chaste peck before Changkyun, but the maknae liked texture. He complained about toothpaste kisses because he said they were inauthentic, and after a while, Kihyun started to agree. He liked the sourness of Chankgyun’s mouth because it was a taste unique to him.

‘Hyung, please.’ Changkyun whined.

‘What do you want?’ Their words sharing the same air, breath mingling and wet.

‘I don’t know just, more.’ And they didn’t have time, they really didn’t, but Kihyun was tempted. They were alone in the dorm for now but the others were supposed to be getting back within the hour.

‘We can’t.’

‘This is torture,’ Changkyun’s voice had risen high and breathy. He ground down on Kihyun’s lap and it felt _good,_ before swinging his leg so he could straddle him properly. He ground down again and guided Kihyun’s hand to the front of his jeans. They were tight and Kihyun could feel his swollen outline. ‘This is torture, hyung.’

‘We can’t. I want to but we can’t,’ Kihyun stuttered. His words catching on each shuddered breath Changkyun let fall against his lips.

‘Okay.’ He released Kihyun’s wrist and shifted back on his lap slightly, so their chests parted. He pulled his face away slightly and fresh air felt strange, too cold and dry. 

Kihyun rested his hands on each of Changkyun’s angular hips and it was supposed to be chaste, but his skin was tacky from their body heat. Kihyun’s fingers sticking with every shift of the maknae’s hips. Changkyun’s mouth was parted, head tilted back as he took slow, calming breaths. One of his hands in his hair, the other planted against Kihyun’s chest. His lips were red and shining.

‘You’re going to have to get off me. I haven’t been able to feel my legs this entire time.’

A cackle aimed at the ceiling and Changkyun slipped off him. To sit next to him like they were nothing more than bandmates, with only the barest touch of their knees keeping them connected.

‘Sorry about that,’ he said.

‘No you’re not.’

‘Wow, you have me so sussed.’ His head dropped on Kihyun’s shoulder. ‘I don’t want the others to get back,’ he said quietly.

‘Not even Jooheon? He texted while you were napping to say he’s bringing takeout.’

‘Hm, okay. Jooheon can come back and drop off the food then leave.’

‘You don’t mean that,’ Kihyun said, draping his arm over Changkyun’s shoulders.

‘Maybe. Maybe not. No-one will ever know the truth but me.’

Kihyun laughed.

It was interesting to be adored by Changkyun because his simplicity was admirable. There was no filter between his brain and mouth. Words poured out like heavy rain through a gutter. His thoughts were sporadic and nonsensical but there was a charm to it. He had told Kihyun he loved him after two weeks of dating. It was charming. It had taken Kihyun three.

His attention was pulled to the TV. Kihyun rubbed circles into Changkyun’s arm as a pretty girl on whatever show it was saw her boyfriend kiss another girl. She was sobbing, hidden around the corner as her partner stood unaware in the empty school corridor embracing someone else.

‘This is stupid,’ Changkyun said.

‘You don’t know what it is.’

‘I might not know what it is but I know it’s stupid.’

‘You’re just frustrated we stopped.’

There was a telling silence, then a kiss to his neck. ‘It sucks but I get it. Would be worse to be walked in on.’

‘It would.’

‘Still sucks though.’

‘I know.’

He settled back on the show. The girl had fallen to the floor, head held between her hands as she cried. The shot panned away, swooping down the corridor where her boyfriend still stood before fading to the credits.


End file.
